


Stucco Imprint

by Gala_and_Elle, gala_apples



Series: Slantverse [43]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Consent Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is accosted in the back yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucco Imprint

Frank shouts his last goodbyes and shuts the door behind him. He’s leaving a little earlier than usual because it’s going to take longer to get home than normal. He’s got to bike today, and maybe for the rest of the week. He doesn’t have any other method of transport, all his normal chauffeurs are busy. Pete and Sisky are locked in Pete’s bedroom for another week and a half. Ray is over at the Ways trying to coax Gerard into a casual scene with one of their friends. As per usual, Carden and Conrad and Jon aren’t over. Oddly, neither are Victoria and Gabe and Nate. Butcher and Chiz bus, and neither Spencer nor Keltie are gonna leave just to give him a ride. Frank’s alone in the world.

Except he’s not, because there’s a guy at the end of Ryan’s sidewalk, looking at him. Checking him out, really.

Frank refrains from flipping him off. After all, if he’s a neighbour he might report the behaviour to Mr Ross. If that happens and Mr Ross is in one of his rare sober phases, he might actually care. And if he actually cares that Ryan’s friends disrespected the neighbour, he might not let them come over. Frank’s not interested in ruining everyone’s good time. As much as he likes to flip people off, it’s not worth the potential price.

He goes around the house to the backyard. It’s all uneven patches of yellow grass. The sole relief is the hacked tree in the corner against the fence. According to Spencer, they had to cut off a few branches to stop it from going into the neighbour’s yard. Truly, Ryan’s neighbours are a bunch of bitchy assholes. Apparently the mom on the other side noticed the trike was out of place and practically interrogated him. Like Ryan would even look at a bicycle.

His bike is leaning against the stucco. Frank grabs it, intending to walk it to the street before he starts to ride. When he turns around with a handle in hand, the same man is in front of him.

“Uh, you got the wrong back yard. This is the Rosses.”

“I’m not wrong about anything.”

What the hell can someone say to that? Besides the ever present option of flipping him off, but Frank’s reasons still stand. “Uh. Okay?”

Frank attempts to steer around him so he can leave. At this point keeping quiet in front of Ryan’s crazy possible neighbour is his best option. He only moves the bicycle about a foot before the guy grabs his arm. Frank’s not traditional at all, but how does the guy know that? For all he knows, it could be incredibly offensive to Frank and his dom for someone else to touch him without his dom’s permission. As it stands, Frank doesn’t want any random person thinking they can grab him without _his_ permission. “Fuck off!”

“No.”

“What do you _want_?”

It’s a rhetorical question, but the man answers. “My dick in your mouth.”

Frank snorts. “I don’t do outdoor scenes, and I have a boyfriend. So no, not interested.”

“You’re wrong.” He takes another step into his space, hand still on his arm.

“Hey Ryan!” Frank starts shouting. He intends to finish something like _your creepy neighbour is being creepy_. Before he can the guy puts his hand over his mouth and nose. The hand on his arm gets menacingly tight.

“You’re going to suck my cock or things are going to get very ugly very quickly.”

Frank has no trouble believing this guy has a weapon. People that commit sexually violent acts outside of scenes are criminally insane at best, evil in general. He doesn’t want to die, so he lets go of the bike and goes to his knees.

He doesn’t do it right away. He pushes his jeans down to mid-thigh but he doesn’t make Frank suck it immediately. Instead he grabs his dick and jerks it for a minute before pressing the head featherlight against Frank’s chin. The guy draws the circle of his lips a few times, a cruel reminder of what’s to come.

Without warning it’s jamming past his lips, in his mouth. He doesn’t give Frank a moment to get used to it, the heaviness on his tongue or the shape against his throat. He just fucks Frank’s mouth like it’s his right. The guy’s strokes are fast and furious, each bashing the back of his head on the wall, and there’s nothing he can do about it. The repeated impact brings tear to his eyes.

“Stand up. Face the wall.”

“But I. But. You came!” Frank’s positive he did. Every teaspoon of come went down his throat, leaving a bad taste.

“That doesn’t mean it’s over.”

He’s pinned between the wall and the man, and suddenly fingers push against his bruised lips. “Get them wet, it’s all you’re getting.”

For a frantic second Frank considers shouting. This might stop, if he shouted loud enough, if he said the right things. He doesn’t shout. The man’s fingernail scrapes against his upper lip and Frank opens his mouth. The pads of the man’s fingers are salty as Frank works his tongue around them.

His fingers are as rough as his cock was. Frank squeezes against the stucco wall when the first enters him. He can’t escape, there’s no way. The bumpy grain rips harshly against his cheek, arms, thighs. It’s something to focus on. The man fingers him, using him, and Frank chews the skin on the inside of his bottom lip. Another thing to focus on.

“You’ve had me in your mouth, in your ass. I’ve had all of you, and you’ll never forget it.” He sounds satisfied as he pulls away. He does more than takes a step back, he walks until he’s turning around the side of the house.

He comes back a second later though. “Frank, you’re not coming?”

“I think. I think I need a minute.” It’s incredibly hard to think, but a minute would probably be good.

“You’re hard. Do you want me to-”

Matt cuts himself off when Frank shakes his head. Frank swallows a few times, then answers in words. “It wasn’t like that.”

“You want to tell me what it was like for you?”

“Not now.” It’s not his normal denial. He knows they’ll have to talk about this. You can’t run a rape roleplay and not talk about it, before and after. But he can’t do it right now.

“Are you okay with me touching you?”

Frank can see where some people would need distance after something like that. A minute or a day to slot perpetrator back into boyfriend. He’s not one of them. “Hug?” he offers, weakly. So weakly he’d normally roll his eyes at himself, but now it seems okay. With Matt, it seems okay.

Matt curls around him as best as he can. He squeezes. It’s confining, and loving, and safe. Frank knew it would be.  



End file.
